A Power Rangers Story Cyberdyne and the Cyber-Force
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: When The Year 2,000 came in, The Virus known as Y2K had shook the world, but most people believe it was a Rumor and Myth, Now meet the Team that stop the Attack.


CyberDyne, and the Cyber Warriors Chapter 1 CyberWar Narrative:  
"long ago when Technology was Advencing more and more, the world coming to the changing of the millennium, The Year 2000, it was said that at the start of the New millennium, a Computer Virus would turn all Technology against Humans, but a few Hackers broke through the codes, making a way to stop the Computer Virus" said The Narrative in a Booming Voice.

"Okay just one more Update and it will be Complate...EURIKA!" said the Young Man sitting at his Computer, He was Wearing a Blue Star Wars T-Shirt with Black Basketball Shorts on, his Hair was short shaggy and dark Brown, he also had Brown eyes and a Tan Skin tone, Also he looked to be 17 years old. He sit and watch his Program beginning to download.

Then a knock on his door was heard, as a Girl walked in with her hair tied up in a Pony Tail, The Younger Girl was in her Party Dress it was Pink and White, her hair was Dark Brown and Curly in her Pony Tail, She was also Tan Skin Tan like her Brother with Brown eyes.

"Hi Roger, umm are you getting ready to come to The Mayors New Years Party with us Big Bro?" said the Girl in her Party Dress, She looked to be about 7 to 8 years old as she had her eyes covered.

"Huh?...Come in Jess, I'm sorry I won't be going to the Party Tonight Lil Sis" said The Boy name Roger as he give her a small frown.

"Aww Rog's, Why not!" said Jessica with a frown, as she pouts looking to the floor with pouting lips.

"I'm sorry Jesse, Really I am" said Roger as he got up to hug his little sister, "But I will be here for your birthday party as he rubs her head with his right hand, they both laugh as his bedroom door opens up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go dear? It won't be the same without you son" said a Older Woman who looked to be 45 years old as she was holding a Baby Boy in her Arms, she was wearing a Red party dress, with Red Auburn hair and Green Eyes and Fair Peach Skin Tone she also has a beauty mark under her right eye, she is of Irish-American descent, "Roger Can you please hold on to your Brother J.J Please? I have to change my earrings dear" She said Pleading with her son as she has to change her Earrings.

"Yeah sure mom...Hey J.J" said Roger as he took his baby brother J.J as the baby laugh.

Roger and Jessica along with J.J goes into the Living Room as they ran into their Aunt coming up the Stairs.

"Hey Roger and Jessica, Where's your Mother in Their room? your Father is pacing back and forth like, saying we are late, we have a hour left!" said the Aunt as she smiles warmly, all three laugh together, Their Aunt wore a Yellow Sun dress with Yellow heels and her hair was also Auburn in Curls and green eyes with Fair Peach Skin Tone she has a Slander Frame.

"haha, She's in The Room Auntie Cassie" said Jessica as Roger and Jessica walks downstairs in the living room

"Thank you Jesse" said Cassie Warmly as she walks to her sister Helen's and Joe's room

"Hey Daddy!" said Jessica as she ran to her dad hugging him, "Can Roger come with us please?" Jessica said adding on.

"Of Course he can come, Right son?" said their Father Joe hugging Jessica back and eyeing Roger in the Eyes, "So son, Are you coming?" said Joe as he had Short cut black hair with a little grey on the sides, with a trim moustache, he is of African-American descent.

"Pop, I would love to...but I have to get done with some extra work from School Pops" said Roger as he give the same look his father give him but playfully.

Meanwhile in Cyberspace, A Ship pass over Horizen it's evil Shadow looming over the Date Sea. The inside of the ship was full of Robotic Soldiers as one observe the Scene, He was tall and bulky like a king on his Throne.

"Status Report Genaral Hywire" said The Captain of The Ship, He was in Black and Red Battle Armor like a Knight with One Red Eye.

"Our Stop is just a few more Minutes Sir Viral, at lest a half hour" said the one Genaral name Hywire as he bows in respect to Viral, he had on the same battlearmor except he had both eyes but he had Silver Armor.

"Good Genaral, stay on Course we have a world to take over...Muhahaha" said Viral as he laughs evilly, "Now I will rule two worlds with one Stone at a time" said Viral adding on as they make it to a Blue and White energy Surge like Portal.

Meanwhile in the Human World, The Stevens Family begin to deport house except for one, Roger himself.

"Listen Son, don't open the door for anyone and if you have your friends over...Don't play the music to loud okay? said Joe as he looked in Roger's eyes as Roger give a small grin, "Okay! Roger Johnny Stevens" said Joe with a no grinning look as it slowly became a smile as he turns to the car and walks off.

"See ya later!" said Roger waving them off as close the door and locks the door tight, he runs upstairs to his room as he walks to his Computer Roger looks on the screen to see his Anti-Virus Program was on 100% complate, "All right! Now I can Download the program to stop the Y2K Virus...Yes!" said Roger Excited

Roger begin to type away at his computer, as he types in a few more codes he hits the Enter button as the Program is set to activeted by the Execute Button. Next he wrote on his Blog called Cyber Warriors, as he wrote down his Blog for the new year: Dear Readers, "it is I Cyber Rider Tonight Y2K will Strike..no more, I have put together a tough Anti-Virus Program to get rid of this Virus so See you all next year, Happy New Year all" said Roger on his Blog. as he looks at his watch as it said 11:50pm, as time want by Roger now notice that it is 11:58 as he plans to execute his Program to get rid of a World Wide Virus called Y2K, as he hit the program to run, Roger sits back and wait on the Results.

Meanwhile Viral's Ship makes it's way to the Portal, just then a second portal opens up and a Blue Dragon with Bright Green eyes appear in the Portal as it eyes Viral's ship, as it Flies to Viral's Ship at a good speed. The Alarms on Viral's ship begins to go off.

"What is the problem!" Viral said as he Stood up with his Hands Glowing, "Are we under attack?" said Viral adding on.

"Sir! there's a...Well a Cyber Dragon is attacking us at the moment, from what we picked up on Scanners" said Hywire unsure if it's right.

"What! Put it on Screen" said Viral as he points to one soldier as the soldier types fast as the Screen appear with the Dragon coming towards them, as ut fires green flames towards the ship, as it rocks the ship from impect, "Arrgh...Fire Proten Laser, Dragon wants to play Chicken" Viral said with a Low Growl.

The Laser begins to fire towards the Dragon as it dodge a few hits as it fires on the Engines of the Ship as the Ship starts to lower slowly, as Viral Teleports to the top of the ship as he fires a Eletric Attack at the Dragon hitting his wing as it was Damage, it falls as a Portal opens as it falls in it, Viral Notice the Portal the dragon came out of,as he begins to glow red.

"Nooo! So Humans want to stop my plans...fine! Now let me mess with your plans!" said Viral as his Arms turn bright red with a Transpire look going through the portal, as Roger sits with his hands around his head confident he stopped the virus all together.

"Hahaha, Happy New Year all, we stopped the end of the world..Yes!" said Roger as he spins around in his Chair happily, he comes to a stop as he heard a beep from his Computer as he rolls back up typing at his computer, "Hmm, what's going on here?" said Roger typing on his computer as The Computer starts to Static more, as he notice two red hands appear from the Screen as he begins to teleports into the computer, "Aaaah! Help!" said a Screaming Roger as he teleports into codes into the computer.

Roger Appears in a Tunnel of The Internet as he flys past a lot of ones and zeros as he comes to a complete stop, Roger looks around the tunnel as he sees a Blue Armor as it fits around him, as his faceplate becomes one with him a voice is heard.

"Hello human, I am a Computer Program name Proma, do not be afried" said The Voice Named Proma, "You have been brought to the Cyber World by a Virus name Viral, I have kept him from taking you to him, if you will remain calm, your heartrate is racing" said Proma in a calm voice.

"O..O..Okay I am calm" said Roger as he breath in and out, "What's going on here? Where I am?" Roger said looking around.

"You are in the Cyber Tunnel, a link to the Cyber World" said Proma as he Teleports Roger to a Secure Spot, as Roger looks around at a Green Field, as he walks around, "This is Sector 11, this is a safety spot, Allow me to explain whats going on" said Proma as a Red Portal opens up as Viral enters the space.

"So! Proma is the one who saved you from my Grip" Viral said as he was angry, "Who are you?!" said Viral as he's hand build up red energy in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa, I do not know you dude! Proma Help me!" said Roger as he jumped out of the way from the blast as he got back to his feet as he ran for it, "Proma! Are you there? I need your help" Roiger said bagging for help.

"Slow down Human, as you got the power to fight him off" said Proma as Roger stopped behind a huge Boulder, "Yes, this is the poweer of the Cyber Knights, Programs that can fight off the Viruses before they cause to much Damage" said Proma.

"Wow! So I am like a Superhero!" said Roger stun as the Boulder gets destroyed by Viral as Roger takes a stand, "Oh man, what do i got myself into" said Roger thinking to himself.

"Believe in yourself Roger Stevens, only you can stop him, now call Cyber Sword" Proma said with Confidents.

"Right! Cyber Sword" Roger said excended he's right arm as a Sword appear on his side, "Whoa Awesome!" Roger said Amaze as he runs to Viral as Viral brimgs out his sword as they clash blades, Viral pushes Roger back as he sends a Laser blast towards Roger, "Oh no! Cyber Shield!" Roger Yelled as a Blue Shield Appear on his left arm as it push back the laser back at Viral.

Viral send two strikes back at his returning fire as both Roger and Viral lock eye to eye they begin to circle each other before charging at each other fighting back and forth as Roger push back Viral as he turns around as he kicks Viral as he fly backs as Roger jumps up and slash at Viral who Sparks flying down as Roger stands strong.

Viral stands up Anger by his Fight with Roger, "Who! Are you!" Viral said standing back on his feet.

Roger thought about it as he looks at himself as he looks at Viral pointing his sword at him, "I am the Cyber KnightKnown as Cyberdyne!" Roger said in Full Confident, "Your going down Viral" Roger said adding on.

"Never, your never going to win, we shell meet again...Huh?" Viral said a little stun seeing a Shadow over him, he looks at Roger known as Cyberdyne who has a stun stand as well, Viral turned around to see a Dragon behind him as the Dragon Roar as he Swings his tail Throwing Viral to the side, "Aaaaah...ooof" said Viral as he Teleported away.

Roger looked as Viral left as he looks at The Tall Blue Cyber Dragon looking at him, he begins to walk towards him in a Trunch to the beast.

"Proma, What is that Dragon, why is it here and why did it attack Viral" Roger ask as he stopped to see the Damage wing of the Dragon.

"Don't you know who it is? That is your Program that you creation to combet the Y2K Virus" said Proma with a Proudness.

"What?! I can't believe it" said Roger as he walks to the Dragon as it lowers it's head softly as Roger touch the Dragon's Head as it started to Glow faintly, "Awesome" said Roger as he stepped back slowly.

The Glow begin to Cover The Dragon as it Blind Roger as he covers his Eyes, when the glow slow down Roger looked to see the Dragon was better then okay as it'sWings and him was Healed 100%.

"Good Job Cyberdyne, I like you to meet your Dragon Partner..." said Proma being cut off by Roger.

"...Cipher, I like to call him...Cipher please" Roger said with a glem in his eyes.

Meanwhile in a Peaceful Area, a Tall but Non Human man walks out.

"Fine, Cipher it is" Proma said with a happy voice as he thinks to himself, "So The Cyber War has Begun with that help from me and This Human Roger Stevens VS Viral and his Army eh, well bring it on Viral bring it on" said Viral to himself as he walks out on to a Bright Color Cyber Sky, he was a Tall Pale Skin tone Man with a Bright Green Eyes and Long White Hair that looked Brightly Coded , he wore a White Suit with a Wite Tie with his arms resting on his Back.

Meanwhile as Viral made it back to his ship, he's Genaral helped him up as he looked around the ship.

"How go's the Repairs?" said Viral going to his seat, "I also found the Source of the Program that stopped our Progress, it turns out to be a Cyber Knight!" said Viral mad as he begins to heal.

"What!? I thought you destroy all of them, how could one still be out there safe" Hywire said unsure of what to say, "Could it have been...Proma sir" Hywire said moving back from Viral.

"What did I tell you...about that Name? Never say That Name on my ship NEVER!" Viral said as a energy spiked ran through the ship, "So he wants a War, then A War he Shell get" Viral adds.

Meanwhile as a Blue Beam shot up in the same area, as Roger, and Cipher look to the Protel.

"That is your way home Roger, please step inside the Protel, you must say Enter The Mainframe and you will be sent home, if you want to come back, place your hand over a Computer Screen Say it again and you will be back" said Proma's Voice as a Face made out of Date appear.

"Are you Proma?" asked Roger stuned.

"Yes I am, it is a Honored to meet you Roger Stevens, or should I say Cyberdyne" said Proma grinning, "Remember I can teach you everything about fighting Viral's Army, it is up to you to take that teaching and use it" said Proma as he walks Roger to the Protal.

"I will help you fight Viral, after all I made it my mission to get rid of the y2k virus" Roger said standing in the protal as he gives Proma and Cipher one last look as he give a nod to them both, "I am a Knight Right, Enter The Mainframe!" said Roger as he teleported back to the Human World.

The Screen of Roger's Computer begin to glow bright as he reform back into his room as he is back as he tripped on his seat, just then he's Door open, it was his family back from the New Years eve party.

"Umm Happy New Year Son, I see you made the fall of the new year huh?" said Joe Roger's Father as they watch him get up off the floor.

"Happy New Year everyone. How was the party?" Roger said as he dusted himself off as he notice his New Wrist Tech as he puts his arms behind his back with a Sheepish Smile.

"You should get some sleep Roger, after all your back to school the day after tomorrow" said Helen Roger's Mother, with a Warm Smile, "Good night son" said Helen as Roger hugged her with a smile back.

Narrative:  
"The Cyber War has begun, with two enemies of old locking into battle of Cyberspace, now a New Knight has been chosen to fight as The Hero Cyberdyne, can Roger Stevens and his Cyber Squad save both the Cyber World and Human World working together, Enter The Mainframe" said The Narrative in a Booming Voice.

Chapter 2: Being of Two Worlds

Roger Stevens/Cyberdyne is base on Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Cipher is base on a NetNavi from Megaman NT Warrior.

Proma: is a Mix of Doctor Light from Megaman and The Man who helped make Captain American.

Name: Roger Stevens Race: Human

Bio: Story Main Hero and fellow Cyber-Warrior, he become Cyberdyne with the help of Proma as a hero of the Cyber-World, but he must Juggle his Human life and Program life.

Proma

Race Program

Bio: Story Main Mentor and fellow Cyber-Warrior, he is a wise old Program who valus the lives of Programs and Humans alike, he saved Roger from being taken right to Viral, and he bestow upon the power of Cyberdyne to Roger.

Cipher/Anti-Virus

Program Race Program

Bio: Story Main hero's Zord, He was a Program created by Roger to stop the Y2K Virus, it was however injury in the process of stopping the Y2K Virus, he now is a Ally to his friend and Creator Roger/Cyberdyne and Proma.

Authors Note: Welcome to the Reboot of Cyberdyne and The Cyber Force and I hope you all enjoy it, because it was fun to write it, think of Cyberdyne as a Metal Hero like VR Troopers and Big Bad Beetleborgs, when i tried writing it before, i thought i was so cool, but I made the mistake of writing it to close so i am truly sorry for that, so please enjoy it, it is set on the eve of the year of 2,000 the year Y2K was said to end the world, my take is that what if Y2K was stopped and we never know, here is that story of how :-).


End file.
